Once Upon Kadlyn
by Booknerd22202
Summary: ATTENTION ALL SELECTION FANS! This takes place after the Heir before the Crown! Eadlyn has many problems troubling her. Her mom health, finishing the selection, and Ahren. Eadlyn must figure out how she feels about, well, all of this. Go along with Eadlyn as she deals with family, friends, love, and her future kingdom. I SHIP KADLYN. This is a Kadlyn story! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi people. So this is my first Selection story, I hope its good. I ship Kadlyn, because well it's Kadlyn. I CAN"T wait for The Crown. UGH. But hey, only a few more months, right. *screams* I WANNA KNOW WHO SHE CHOOSES! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and please review! This takes place after The Heir and its rated T just to be safe. That's all I have to say for now. Okay, chapter 1, enjoy!**

 **I (sadly) do not own any of the Selection stuff, that's Kiera Cass**

* * *

I was pacing in my room, thinking about this and that. My mother was slowly but surely getting better, but there were still two problems. One, I had to finish the selection, I needed too. And two, I still thought about Ahren. I missed him so much but he betrayed me, for Camille. Perfect little Camille, the only thing between me and my twin. I shook my head and stopped pacing; I had decided to check on my dad. My dad stayed with my mom every night, the doctors had finally convinced him that he had to work. I walked out of my room and down the hall to my parent's office. I knocked on the door; a few minutes later a very tired voice told me to come in. I walked in and took in the sad sight of my father.

He looked so tired and had dark purple bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess; he probably kept running his hands through it. He had stacks of paperwork on his desk but he wasn't paying attention to that. Her dad was staring at a picture of him and America on their wedding day.

"Hi, daddy," I said, breaking the silence.

"Hello, Eadlyn. How are you?"

"I've been better. How are _you_?"

"I not the best today, I'm still worried about-"

"Mom, right? We are all worried about her."

Her dad sighed, "I know but it's just…"

"It's just that her dad died of heart problems and it might happen to mom," I said softly.

"Yes, yes, but still…" he stopped talking and choked on a sob. I walked over and hugged him. He held on to me tightly and cried in my shoulder. Her dad didn't care if he cried in front of people; he thought it was strength, not a weakness. He pulled away and dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm better now, thank you."

"You are welcome. Well, if everything is good, I think I'm going to go."

Dad nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later, Eadlyn."

"Okay, bye."

I knew he wouldn't be at supper. Dad has been either eating in his office or with mom. But Kaden, Osten, the selected men (that were left) and I ate at the table, most of the time.

I walked down the hallway back to my room. When I got in my room, I got an idea. I had so much on my mind, about mom, Ahren, the selection. I need to focus on one thing at a time. I decided to ask a selected out for a walk or something. I quickly ran through a list in my head of who was left and decided on Edwin Bishop from Denbeigh. I called for a maid and while I waited I wrote him a letter.

 _Dear Edwin,_

 _I'm aware we have spent no time together. I would like to know if you want to walk around the garden with me. Please send a reply with the nurse, Thank you._

 _Her royal highness, Eadlyn Schreave_

I gave the note to the maid and waited. A few minutes later, the maid was back with a scribbled note on the back of mine.

 _Dear your highness Eadlyn,_

 _It would be my pleasure. I will meet you in the gardens in ten minutes._

 _Sincerely yours, Edwin_

I stood up and walked in my closet, I found a midnight blue, A-line dress. I nodded in satisfaction and changed out of my other outfit and into the dress. The dress ended a bit above my knees and hugged my curves. I walked in the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess and my make-up was all smudged. I grabbed a wipe and wiped all the make-up off. Then I added a little blush and lip gloss. I grabbed a brush and un-knotted my hair. When I was finished, my hair laid in soft waves down my back. It was the best I could do. I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on brown leather sandals. I grabbed a white sweater in case it got cold. I stepped out of my room and walked down the hallway. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone. We both fell down and I looked at the person whom I bumped into.

It was Kile.

* * *

 **A/N So, what did you all think? Hmm? PLEASE REVIEW. DO IT. Okay, until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hola, lectores! cómo estás? Estoy bien. ¿Quién está listo para el siguiente capítulo? estoy seguro. ¿Alguno de ustedes saben español? Yo no. gracias traductor de Google.*guiño guiño*** **Okay, I'm just messing with you guys. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! *hands out chocolates* I'll tell you what the Spanish means in the last A/N. Okay, now for the next chapter!**

 **I do not own The Selection series, That's Kiera Cass**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Eadlyn's POV**

It was Kile.

 _Kile._ Why did it have to be him?

I faked a smile and said, "Hello, Kile. How are you today?"

Kile's face went from shocked to surprised to curious to blank in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine, your majesty. And you?"

"I'm… well."

"How is your mom?"

"She is…uh…doing better."

Kile stood up and held out his hand. As much as I didn't want him to help me, I was going to be late. So, I took his hand and almost let go when a spark went through my arm. Kile helped me up and I brushed off imaginary dirt.

"That's good."

"Yeah. Well as much fun as this is, I will be late for a date."

Kile clenched his jaw, "A date?"

"Yeah, with Edwin."

"Edwin," he said as if he knew something that I didn't. I hate when things like that happen.

"Yes. Now, excuse me." And with that, I headed towards the garden, ignoring the fluttery feeling in my stomach.

When I reached the gardens Edwin was with another person. A girl. I recognized the girl from the kitchens, it was Amelia. Amelia had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Edwin took her hand and he kissed it. When he kissed her cheek, she blushed. I scoffed, mad at myself. Edwin told me he was always up for a fun time, well he found one. I cleared my throat and their heads shot up. They both looked stunned; Amelia looked like she was going to cry.

"Well, I hope you had a fun time, Mr. Bishop. This will be your last night as a selection contestant. You will not be banished to be an 8, I am not that cruel. Do you love Amelia?"

"I…I do," Edwin replied.

"Then I will put you as a stable boy, we need a new one. You will remain here as long as you are good to Amelia. I see the love in both your eyes. That is what I wish to find. I do not wish to keep others from finding love. So, I will have your new information sent to you in the morning. You family will be aware of this, so they don't get to worried."

"Thank you, princess. That is most kind of you," Edwin answered, hugging Amelia.

I nodded my head, "You're welcome. Don't think of it as too kind; wait till you see the presents the horses leave."

Edwin chuckled, "Okay, thanks for the warning and the chance to be with Amelia. She is amazing."

"That she is. Alright, you should probably go before someone else sees you."

Edwin nodded and he and Amelia walked back into the palace. I walked back inside as well and headed back to my room. I wasn't very surprised that Edwin found someone; I haven't been 'dating' any of the selected much. So much has happened, with my mom, Ahren, the riots. I was walking along and someone cleared their throat. Once again it was Kile. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until Kile handed me a handkerchief. I dabbed my eyes and laughed. I didn't know anyone, besides my dad, who carried a handkerchief anymore.

Kile looked worried, "Are you okay, Eadlyn?"

I shook my head, "No, I am not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I laughed again, what a cliché line. "Sure. Why not."

Kile held out his hand again and I took it without hesitation. A spark went through my arm just like the first time. Kile lead me to his room, not his room for the selection but his other room. He opened the door and I walked in. It was a mess. Papers were scattered everywhere, sketches never finished. I sat on is couch while Kile rang for a maid. A maid came and Kile asked for two hot chocolates and some cherry and white chocolate scones. He came over and sat down beside me. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"Where do I start?"

"At the beginning."

"Well, on an April day, more specifically the 15th, my mother was-"Kile cut me off.

"Not that beginning. Start after you left me." Kile gave a goofy smile and I laughed. I was very laughable today.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." I gave him a serious look.

"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

"A cupcake?"

"Yeah, why not. It's better than a needle."

"That's right."

"Okay. Now tell me what happened."

"Well, when I got to the gardens, Edwin was there with—"

"Amelia."

I looked at him shocked, "How did you know that?"

"Eadlyn, you need to remember that I have also lived in the palace since forever and I know almost all the secret passage ways. Edwin wasn't very good at being sneaky."

"Whatever. Anyway, I told Edwin that he is out of the selection but will not be punished. I gave him the job as stable boy. This way, he and Amelia can be together."

"That was the nicest thing I've ever heard you do."

"I can be nice!"

"Oh really."

"Yes. I'm being nice right now by keeping you in my selection," I smiled while laughing.

"It's not nice if I don't want to be here."

My smile faded, "You still want to leave. I'll talk to your mom about letting you leave. I do that now."

I started to stand but Kile grabbed my wrist and pulled me back on the couch. I wasn't so much as on the couch as I was Kile's lap.

Kile cupped my face with his hands and whispered, "I don't want to leave. I have found something to fight for." Before I could reply, Kile kissed me and I kissed him back. We kissed until we had to breathe. I pulled away first, regretting it instantly.

"So you'll stay?"

"Yes. I won't stop fighting."

I hugged him and pulled away.

"I need to go, Kile."

"Must you?"

"Yeah. See you later."

I walked out of his room and headed, again, to my room. I finally reached it and I laid down. I stared at my ceiling and tried to process why my stomach was all fluttery. Why I got giddy around Kile. Why, why why. So many whys. I laid there thinking about everything and nothing and finally let the darkness take over. Sleep surround me like a warm hug and I was out like a light.

* * *

 **A/N So, what did y'all think? Hmm? PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! Reviews make me happy. ;) So, here is what my Spanish message meant-**

 **Hello, readers! How are you? I'm fine. Who is ready for the next chapter? I sure am. Do any of you know Spanish? I do not. Thanks Google translator. *wink wink* Until next time,** **mis fabulosos lectores. (my fabulous readers)**

 **Adios , y que el fandom estar contigo.(Goodbye and may(or that) the fandom be with you.)**

 **Did you know fandom is spelled the same in almost every language? Pretty cool. Adios!**

 **~Booknerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello, selectioners. WHO IS READY FOR MAY?! It's getting closer and asdfghjkl;! *fangirls* *coughs* I'm okay. I'm okay. Anyway, I am here to post chapter 3 but first I want to thank all those who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Now chapter 3...**

 **I do not own the Selection, that is Kiera.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Eadlyn's POV**

I woke up the sound of knocking. I sat up slowly and yawned. I must have fell asleep after I left Kile. I sighed, thinking of Kile. I was still so confused about him. We use to hate each other and now...I don't even know. It was irritating to not know. I groggily stood up and opened my door.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh...hello, your majesty," Harrison said, "Did I wake you?"

"Possibly, Harrison. How can I help you?"

"Well, you weren't at supper, so I decided to check on you."

"Brave choice. You aren't supposed to be on the third floor. I am fine. I ate earlier."

Harrison mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Harrison?"

"Oh nothing, your majesty."

"Harrison, what did you say?"

"Oh fine. I said 'Oh yeah, with _Kile_ because he is allowed up here.'" Harrison said Kile's name with disgust.

"Something wrong with Kile?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, your majesty. It's just that you've been on more dates with him then anyone."

"Sir Harrison, it was not a date. I was talking with an old friend." Wanting to know if he wanted to stay.

"Yeah, probably did _other things_ besides talking."

"Harrison, I will ask this once. Please leave now."

"Leave to my room or leave the palace?"

"Whichever is closer." And with that I slammed the door in his face.

I laid back down and couldn't fall back asleep, so, I got up and got my sketch book. I sat back down and opened it to a clean page. Then I lost myself in sketching.

* * *

I was shocked back to reality by knocking on the door. I sighed and looked at what I had. It was a strapless, skin tight dress. It flowed to the ground and fluffed out a bit, kind of like a mermaid style dress. It had a floral pattern from the top to about mid-thigh and then spread around the rest of the dress. It was beautiful. Before I could finish looking at it, the knocking started to get faster and more frequent. I stood up and threw open the door. Standing in the hall way was Kaden, his hand halfway raised.

"Hey, Eady. Um...dad wanted me to get you. He is in his office. Ahren is on the phone," Kaden said.

"i don't want to talk to that traitor!" I growled.

"You have to talk to him at some point, Eady..."

"Don't you 'Eady' me. Does he know about mom?"

"No..."

"Good. I will tell him."

Before Kaden could stop me, I had shut my door and headed towards my dad's office.

I slammed the door open and stormed in. Dad was pacing the floor, expecting my anger. I have my mom _and_ dad's temper. He pointed to his phone (cordless) and I grabbed it off the desk and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice.

"Hey, little brother."

"Eady! How are you?"

"No, you lost the right to call me Eady."

Ahren sighed, "You're still mad."

"OF COURSE I"M STILL MAD!"

"Eady- Eadlyn, please forgive me."

"No, I will not. Do you even know what your actions caused?!"

"Your rage to all the selected?" Ahren answered jokingly.

"Mom had a heart attack because of you!"

The line was silent. I could hear my dad leaving the office, probably safest for him.

" _You_ caused the heart attack, Ahren! Mom is still trying to get better! Do you know how bad she looks? How bad Dad looks?! Mom looks sickly and dad is loosing sleep! Because of you! Do you regret your choice now?"

"Eadlyn..."

"What, Ahren? Do you think by apologizing, it would magically fix everything?"

"I don't regret anything. I love Camille."

"BUT YOU SHOULD ALSO LOVE YOUR FAMILY!"

"I DO LOVE MY FAMILY! My decision to leave doesn't change that!" Ahren's temper finally came threw.

"Your decision to leave changes everything."

"It doesn't. I still love mom, dad, Kaden, Osten, you. Even though I'm in another country, that doesn't change how I feel."

"Well, it changes how I feel."

"Eadlyn..."

"No, Ahren. Go back to your wife, I don't care what you do. Just leave me alone."

"Ead-"

"NO! Just stop. I'm done with you. We will be twins forever but that doesn't mean I have to like you. Goodbye, Ahren."

I hung of the phone and collapsed to the ground. Tears were streaming down my face and I was having trouble breathing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. There was Kile, my dad standing behind him. Kile picked me up and carried me out of the room and I cried in his shoulder. We reached a room, my room, and Kile got a guard to open the door and walked inside. I clung to Kile and he laid me in my bed. He tried to pull away but I held him tighter. He laid down beside me and held me as I cried. He stroked my hair, calming me down. I finally fell asleep in Kile's arms, all thoughts about Ahren gone.

* * *

 **A/N Sooooo, what did you think? KADLYN! WOOOOO! Please REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! So I have a question- In your opinion, what is something you and Eadlyn have in common? For me it would be that I sketch clothes (a lot) and I have a twin brother too. Okay, y'all's turn! REVIEW, REVIEW, and please REVIEW. Until next time folks.**

 **here is the link to Eadlyn's sketch (I do not own the sketch!)-** **www. brides blogs/ aisle-say /fw11_pob _main .jpg (If it doesn't work here, It'll be on my profile)**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Thank you all so so much for the reviews! It made my day(s.) This chapter is Fox/Eadlyn. It's for my BFF, who ships them, and she told me to make a chapter for them so here it is.**

 **Lizzie, if thou are reading this, you better review because I ship Kadlyn, not this. *pointed look***

 **This chapter is dedicated to my BFF (Lizzie)**

 **I do not own the Selection, that's Kiera.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I wake up to an empty bed and a shining sun. I rub my eyes and look around. I spy two notes on my side table. I lean across the bed and pick them up. I read the top note.

 _Dear Royal Pain in the A**,_

 _You are probably awake by now, considering you are reading this. I apologize for not staying but it would have been inappropriate. I'll see you at breakfast._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Kile_

I laughed and laid the note aside as I read the second note.

 _Dear Her Highness Eadlyn,_

 _Hello, your majesty, Fox here. I wanted to see how you are doing. I'm doing well. My wounds are healing. I hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fox Wesley_

I smiled and set his note aside as well. I looked at the clock and it was about 7:30. I had thirty minutes to get ready for breakfast. I scrambled to my closet and grabbed a day dress and silver flats. I ran into the bathroom and put the dress on. It was a royal purple color and it fell just below my knees. It was banana strapped and I loved it. I washed my face and reapplied my make-up. I brushed out my hair and pulled it into a high pony-tail. I grabbed a silver hair band and slid it in my hair. I slipped the flats on, checked myself in the mirror, nodded with approval and raced out of my room. I raced down the stairs and I ran into Aunt May. Aunt May grabbed my arms to keep me from falling and hugged me. I pulled away and looked at my aunt. She had black rings under her eyes and she was pale.

"Hey, Eady. How's my favorite niece?"

I laughed, "Don't tell Astra you said that. And I'm okay, on my way to breakfast. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess. I'll walk with you to breakfast. I was coming to get you anyway."

"Did something happen?"

"Now just because I was coming to get you, doesn't mean I had a reason! Maybe I wanted to spend time with my niece!"

I gave her a look and she chuckled.

"You're just like your mama. Speaking of your mom, that's why I came to get you."

"Is everything oaky?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, calm down. Your mom woke up this morning and is doing LOADS better! She'll survive."

I hugged Aunt May, this was exciting! We reached the dining room and the guards opened the door. We walked in and almost all the (remaining) selected men were there. I noticed Ean was missing and I slightly smiled. The selected stood up and bowed as Aunt May and I walked over to the other end of the table where Kaden and Osten were sitting. The server's sat plates in front of everyone and we all began eating. I had scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon, and a slice of toast covered in butter and grape jelly. I ate all my food and looked around. I spotted Fox and waved. He nodded back and continued eating. I excused myself and left the dining room. I flagged down a maid and told her to take a note to Fox. The letter said,

 _Dear Fox Wesley,_

 _Thank you for your note, it was rather sweet. Meet me in the gardens at 10 sharp. I'll see you there._

 _Your royal highness,_

 _Eadlyn Schreave_

I watched the maid walk into the dining room and waited. A few minutes later, she walked back out and handed me the note. On the back, scribbled in sloppy handwriting was a response.

 _Dear Her Royal Highness,_

 _I would love too. I'll see you in the gardens._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fox W_.

I smiled to myself and ran to my dad's office. I knocked on the door and opened it. My dad was talking to Grandma.

"Hey Grandma. How are you?" I asked her as I enveloped her in a hug. She squeezed me tightly and pulled away.

"I'm doing fabulous now that you're here. Come, talk with us."

She led me over to my dad and I gave him a hug and smiled at them both.

"Hello, love. Did May tell you the new?" Dad asked.

"Yeah she did. Isn't it great?"

"It's quite great. Your mother is a fighter, just like you."

We talked for a while and I checked the time. The clock said 9:45.

 _9:45_

I quickly said goodbye and raced out of the room. I ran down the stairs and ran through the glass doors, which were open. I found Fox talking to one of the gardeners, asking about the flowers. I coughed and they turned around. Fox smiled and walked over. He looked better. His bruise was fading and the head wrap was gone. His ribs were still wrapped up and his hands were scabbed but he looked better.

"Hello, your majesty," he said.

"Hello, Sir Fox. Come, walk with me."

I looped my arm through his elbow and we started walking. As we walked, we began to catch up.

"So, the others and I have been anxious, each of us waiting for a date. Then Ean set out to talk to you and came back looking mad. He wouldn't tell us what had happened. He had been in his room for days. What _did_ happen?"

"Well, he was being arrogant and annoying. He was talking trash about another selected man and I told him to leave. He asked where, his room or the palace. I told him whichever is closer then slammed the door in his face."

Fox laughed, "I wish I was there to witness that. It sounds hilarious."

I laughed with him, "It was hilarious."

We walked for a while longer in a comfortable silence. We stopped by one of the other gardeners and asked the time. It was close to dinner time. We walked inside and headed for the dining room. We walked in and Fox pulled out my chair like a gentleman and he sat down in his seat. The other selected filed in as well did my family, excluding my parents. We all ate, I had crispy chicken salad, and we all trickled out. I headed to my room and rang for my maids. They put me in a silky nightgown (that ended above the knee), brushed my hair and put it in a single braid down my back. I dismissed them and laid down in bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N What did you think? Please review! And sorry no question today. :( To Lizzie- You better have liked this chapter. ;) It was for you! Until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello, selectioners. So, as most or all of you know, The Crown has come out. YAY! And my aunt took me to meet her at the book signing! I got an awesome poster that has ALL six book covers on it! It's AWESOME! Now, even though The Crown is out, I'm still going to continue this story my way and read Kiera's version on the side. Also, I feel that I make Eadlyn fall asleep every chapter and I'm gonna stop that. One can only sleep so much. Also, IMPORTANT A/N BELOW! So, here is chapter 5…**

 **Excuse the mistakes**

 **Kiera Cass owns this world, I just manipulate her character. :)**

* * *

I sighed for what felt like the twentieth time today. Dad decided to take time away from the office to stay with mom. She was doing so well and then boom. She started to have trouble breathing and she now she is connected to machines that are helping her breathe. Dad has been with her since and so I'm taking care of the work. I was at a meeting right now; it has last like three hours…

"Your majesty?"

"What?" My head shot up, looking around for the speaker.

"Your majesty, did you hear what Lady Brice said?" one of the council members asked.

I knew all their names, for I've been here millions of times. But my mind wasn't functioning today or yesterday and I couldn't remember his name for nothing.

I nodded. "Yes and I agree. We will not go to war just because my brother married Camille."

"That's the exact _reason_ _to_ go to war!" Sir Coddly shouted. "You are being too emotional about this!"

My face remained blank as I tilted my head. "Emotional? If you are saying I am being too feminine about this situation, then yes, you are correct." I looked Sir Coddly straight in the eye. "My mother had a heart attack, my father is a wreck because of it, my twin eloped with his love and ran to France, I have two brothers to care for, I am in charge until my parents are better, I have a group of boys that I must choose a husband from. So, yes, Sir Coddly, I _am_ being emotional. Otherwise I wouldn't be human."

Sir Coddly gulped and Lady Brice pursed her lips, trying to stifle a laugh.

"If you have a problem with how I run things, then you can _go_."

" _Go?_ As in _fired_?!" Sir Coddly screeched.

I straightened. "Yes, so be it. You are fired."

Sir Coddly looked as if he wanted to say more but I held out a hand.

"Enough; this meeting is done for today."

I dismissed everyone and watched as they trickled out, leaving General Leger, Lady Brice, and I.

General Leger approached me first. "You did beautifully, your highness. Your parents would be proud."

"Thank you, General Leger. I had no idea what I was doing. Should I really fire Coddly?"

"I think you should go through with firing him; show people that you are in charge and you mean business. Your father wasn't very fond of him, so I doubt he won't mind much," Lady Brice answered.

"I am going to go check on your parents, tell them what an amazing job you did today," General Leger commented.

"Tell them I said hello," I whispered.

"Will do, your highness." General Leger nodded goodbye and left the room.

Lady Brice walked over to me. "How are they?"

"Mom is getting better, I think. The doctors want to wait another day or two and then take her off the breathing machines. Dad is so…broken. He is so lost without mom."

"She will get better. He will get better. They are both fighters, especially when they get through it together."

I nodded. "Yes, they love each other so much. Thank you, Lady Brice."

She smiled. "You're welcome, your majesty. I've got to go, I have another meeting. Goodbye, your highness."

Lady Brice sauntered out of the room and I stood there wondering how well she knew my parents.

 _They are both fighters._

I needed to be strong during all this. I needed…I needed…I needed to do something with my selection. It was going nowhere and something needed to happen. I walked out of the room and headed for the hospital wing; a question forming in my mind.

* * *

 **A/N So, this is a small chapter but it'll hopefully hold you over until I have more time to wrote a longer chapter. And the next chapter will be longer. Please review, review, and review.**

 **Trivia—who do you want to win Eadlyn's selection?**

 **I want Kile to win! This is why I wrote this fanfic to begin with. So, review your answer! Oh,**

 **IMPORTANT A/N—so a friend of mine wrote these two songs, please read them—**

 **NOW I KNOW MY ABCS NEXT TIME WONT U SING WITH ME**

 **GUMMY BEARS ARE CHASHING ME ONE IS RED ONE IS BLUE ONE IS PEEING ON MMY SHOE NOW I AM RUNIGN FOR MY LIFE CUZ THE GREEN ONE HAS A POGO STICK**

 **ABC, EASY AS ONE, TWO, THREE, MOMMAS TAKIN CARE OF ME, OH AH I WANNA PIECE OF PIE, PIE TOO SWEET, I WANNA PIECE OF MEAT, MEAT TOO RED, I WANNA GO TO BED, BED NOT MADE, I WANT SOME LEMONADE, LEMONADE TOO SOUR, I WANNA TAKE A SHOWER, SHOWER TOO COLD, I WANNA PIECE OF GOLD, GOLD TOO SHINY, I WANNA KICK YOUR HINEY, HINEY TOO FAT, IT GONNA GO SPLAT, SPLAT!**

 **I know, you guys are probably like oooookay, this author's friend is a weirdo, but I'm laughing my head off, so, you can laugh or review, or both. I'd choose both. I'd like to thank Beka for letting me post this, thanks. Until next time lovelies!**

 **Goodbye and May the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello *hides behind Hagrid* I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School was out and I went on vacations, work with my mom, art projects, getting ready for high school. Ugh I'm just really sorry. So I have taken time out of my extremely busy life to write you guys an update, so I'm expecting reviews. *points* Alright, now to the 6th chapter!**

 **I do not own the Selection series, that is Kiera Cass.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Eadlyn's POV**

"It's up to you, Eady. This is your selection, your choices." Dad said.

"I knew you'd say that. Alright, I'm going to bring it down the the elite-but only six will remain."

"It may help with all the talk going around."

"I hope it does."

"Good luck, sweetie." Mom whispered.

She was getting better, that doctor wanted her to stay one more night and then she was allowed to go to her and dads room.

"Thanks, mom."

I hugged them both and headed to my office.

 **...**

When I finally chose the elite, I asked a maid to round them all up. It was just after lunch and I had finished the list, finally. I knocked on the men's room door and entered. All the suitors looked nervous.

"Hello." I greeted.

They smiled, said hello back, or waved awkwardly.

"You all must be wondering why you are here." I paused. "I have decided to choose the final six, as my father did before me."

I let that sink in their brains a moment before I spoke again.

"I have chosen Kile Woodwork, Fox Wesley, Gunner Croft, Ean Cabel, Hale Garner, Henri Jaakoppi."

I waited another moment.

"I apologize to any one who wasn't chosen. I hope you all find someone who loves you like you deserve. Good day." And with that, I exited the room.

 **...**

I flopped into my desk chair and stared at the two piles of paperwork. I sighed and began the long journey known as work.

 **...**

I looked up from my work as someone knocked on the office door. I had a few more papers to get through in pile one. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Come in."

A maid walked in carrying a tray with a letter on it.

"You have letters, you majesty."

"Thank you. Just leave them here. You may go."

The maid nodded and left the room. I grabbed the top letter. It was from dad.

 _Eady,_

 _Your mother is being released to our room. She wanted me to tell you. Your mom is doing much better, bless her. Don't work too hard and remember to eat. Love you._

 _Dad_

I smiled; dad was always worrying. I sat that letter down and picked up the next one. It was from Ahren.

 _Eadlyn,_

 _I thought a lot about our talk. I didn't know how fast this letter would get to you. I hope it got there quickly. I have decided to come for a visit. Camille and I will be there in three days. I am very excited to see you, sister. Please don't be too mad. I love you._

 _Ahren_

I stared at the letter. Ahren was going to be here in three days. I needed to plan. I sat the letter to the side and opened the last one. It was from Hale.

 _Eadlyn,_

 _I'd like to meet with you today, if there is room in the big schedule of yours. If not, have a lovely day._

 _Hale_

I rang for a maid and told her to tell Hale to meet me in the gardens in ten. I finished up the last work sheet of one pile I had and left for the gardens.

When I arrived, Hale was starring at the blush of the sky. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"Eadlyn! I'm glad you could make time for me." Hale smiled.

I smiled back. "As am I. From you letter, it sounded like you wanted to talk about something."

At that, his smiled faded. "Ah, right. Here, sit."

We sat on the bench.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well, um, I am very honored to be chosen as an Elite. I do have feelings fro you but..."

"But?"

"But I like Ean." He paused, closing his eyes.

I sat there for a moment, processing this information.

"Does he like you?"

Hale's eyes snapped open and he stared at me, wonder-struck.

"I'd like to think so. We've been hanging out a lot and the other day...he kissed me."

I chuckled. "It seems you've got it bad."

Hale blushed. "You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be? You are just being you."

"Thank you so much, Eadlyn. This means so much."

"Wait a moment. Since I just narrowed it down, you and Ean will have to stay a while longer, just for apprences. I hope that is alright."

"It is perfectly fine! Thank you again so much."

I nodded, we stood up and shared a hug.

"Go tell Ean the good news."

Hale nodded and ran off. I smiled to myself and walked back inside. I walked down to the kitchens to get something for dinner. Dinner had already been served while I worked. I didn't expect anyone in the kitchen but there stood Erik.

"Oh, hello."

His head shot up. "Hello, your majesty."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Making myself some dinner. What about you?"

"I came to get something to eat as well."

"I can make you a sandwich if you like. That's one of the only things I know how to make." We chuckled.

I agreed and he whipped up two peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

"That was great." I told Erik as we headed back to our rooms. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Goodnight, your majesty."

"It's Eadlyn and goodnight."

I walked the other flight of stars to my office and started on the rest of my work.

* * *

 **A/N Please excuse mistakes! I am sorry this took so long, I'm going to try to update better. Please review. Until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys. Some months later. That isn't that bad, right? So, only a few more chapters, maybe like two? three? Something like that. Here we go.**

 **I do not own The Selection stuff, Kiera Cass does.**

 **Dedicated to all of you lovely readers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Three days have passed. Ahren and Camille were due here any minute. The final selected were lined up after my family. The doctors let mom come for the welcome but she had to sit in a wheelchair. She was not sitting in a wheelchair. Mom is leaning against Dad to stay up but whenever we offer a chair, she refuses. The palace doors open and the newlyweds walk in. Ahren's hair has gotten a little longer and he is slightly more tan. Camille cut her hair to her shoulders and it looks lovely.

"Mom!" Ahren hugs her and then shakes dad's hand.

Dad grabs Ahren into a hug as Mom hugs Camille and then dad. Ahren greets Kaden and Osten and stops in front of me.

I felt tears come to my eyes but I pushed them down.

"Welcome, Ahren. We are glad you could come." I say in my queenly voice.

Ahren scoffs, "You are such a royal."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when family visits. Also so formal. Come, give your twin a hug."

It felt as if I hadn't hugged him in years. His warmth surrounded me and I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, Ahren."

"And I missed you, Eady."

"We still need to talk."

"I know." He pulled away and stood beside Camille. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his touch.

"These are the last selected?" Ahren asked.

"Yes, these are the final ones."

"Alright, I'm going to steal Camille. She will be returned later." Mom grabbed Camille's hand and they hurried off somewhere.

I dismissed the selected and turned to Ahren.

"Let's go talk."

We scurried off to the gardens, a sacred place for the entire family.

"You left me." I sat down on a bench and Ahren sat beside me.

"I had to follow my heart, Eady. My heart is with Camille."

"But you could have said goodbye..."

"And you would have to tried to make me stay and it would've been harder to leave."

I turned away, knowing he was right.

"How's the selection going?"

I shrugged, "I'm down to the final ones. I need to go on some dates this week to give the audience some action."

"Do you know who you are going to choose?"

 _Kyle._

"No. I have no clue."

"Eady...yes you do. Tell me. What are you thinking?"

"I really like Kyle, Ahren, but he wants to go to school, travel. It wouldn't be fair to him to keep him here when he is trying to get away."

"Have you talk to him about this?"

"A little. He told me he wanted to stay, that he was going to fight for me."

"And has he?"

"I dunno. It's been a crazy few days, Ahren."

"Maybe you need to tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel."

"Listen to your heart and you will know."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Always have been. You've just never noticed."

"Sure. I'm going to go think. I need time to think."

Ahren hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Take all the time you need."

...

I lit the final candle and waited him to come.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Eadlyn, thank you for inviting me. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing better now that you are here."

"Anytime, Eady," Kyle wrapped me in a hug.

"Come, sit. I had the cooks prepare us some dessert."

"It looks great."

We fell into silence.

"Why'd you bring me here? What's with the candles and desserts?"

I swallowed. I had spent hours thinking and thinking.

"I choose you, Kyle. You are the winner of my heart."

"Eady..."

"I know this is all sudden and rushed but-"

"Eady."

"No, let me finish. But this is what I want. You captured my heart and-"

Kyle cut me off with a kiss.

He pulled away and smiled, "I want this too, Eady. You got my heart the first day I met you."

"I...I love you, Kyle."

"I love you, too, Eadlyn."

I pulled him in for a kiss. He deepened it and I ran my hands through his hair. I pulled away to catch my breath and Kyle trailed kisses along my jaw and neck. I moaned softly and he lifted me into his arms. He walked us to the bed, laying me down first. As Kyle continued his assault on my neck, I unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off him. I ran my hands along his chest, exploring. Kyle leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. I returned it and Kyle laid beside me. I curled into his arms, happiness radiating off us both. Before we could fall asleep, I made sure to blow out all the candles.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I'll have to tell my parents. Then the country. And then we have a wedding and get married. Dad will train you to be king and then you'll have a coronation."

"King."

"Yeah, king. You won't be as powerful as me, but you'll be king."

"No one is more powerful than you, Eady," he tapped my nose.

"Oh hush."

Kyle kissed me for the millionth time. I smiled into and snuggled deeper into his arms. I could get use to this.

...

I woke up wrapped in Kyle's arms. I snuggled deeper, hoping it would last forever.

"Good morning, love."

"I like it when you call me that."

"Really? Thought I'd try it."

"Keep trying it," I laughed.

"Hello, love."

"Good morning, Kyle."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I stood and got out of bed. I motioned for Kyle to get up.

"You need to go. This is very improper."

"What we did last night was improper."

"We didn't do _that._ We just kissed a little, loosing your shirt in the process."

"Right, okay."

Kyle wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. He tapped my nose with his and set his forehead on mine.

"I love you and will see you later, love."

"Love you, too."

He kissed me lightly, put his shirt on, and left my room. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

I did it. I found love. I finished this selection. I followed my heart.

Now, I just had to tell my family and the entire country.

* * *

 **A/N KADLYN ACTION GUYS. WOOOO! I tried to make this long(ish). I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I set a goal to update all of my stories, Fanfiction ones and Wattpad ones, by February 22, which is my birthday. :) One down, a bunch more to go!** **Until next time my lovelies.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


End file.
